


Closer

by cherryvanillaaa



Category: Laid to Rest (2009)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Chromeskull is his own warning, Chromey likes his knives, Crime Scenes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intrigue, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Masks, Masochism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obsession, On the Run, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Serial Killers, Stalking, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanillaaa/pseuds/cherryvanillaaa
Summary: Everything was fine. He didn't even know where she lived, or who she was. Swallowing hard, she grabbed her bag off of the passenger seat and opened her door, trying to ignore the questions in her mind: Does he? Are you sure? Chromeskull/OC





	1. Prologue: Laid to Rest Title Theme

**Author's Note:**

> 10/14  
> 8:09 PM

     The driveway leading up to her apartment complex was dark, the lights from her car gleaming off of the frost that had coagulated on the tops of the fallen leaves on the ground. It made for a beautiful scene, like there were thousands of diamonds on the ground that were illuminated by the headlights. Or stars. Up ahead, she also saw the glowing, eerily reflective eyes of a family of deer standing a few yards in front of her car. They didn't move as she made the nearly hidden right turn through the trees that led to the parking lot of her building; they stood stock still and watched curiously as her little car crunched through the gravel and dead leaves.

     She wondered if anything else was watching her now. Any _one_ else.

     Her windows had fogged up from the heat she had pumping out through the vents, and she wiped a gloved hand over the drivers side window so she could see the yellow lines of each individual parking spot. She considered backing into a spot, just in case she would have to drive away quickly for any reason. A concept she would not have considered a week ago, but now was different.

     She backed into one of the available spots between two other cars that belonged to some of her elderly neighbors, her heart thumping quickly in her chest - it had the whole way home. Every time she had seen a car that even resembled a jet black 300 she'd jumped in her seat and clutched the steering wheel. Looking about the darkness now, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. _Everything is fine_. He didn't even know where she _lived_ , or who she was. Swallowing, she grabbed her bag off of the passenger seat and opened her door, trying to ignore the questions in her mind? _Does he? Are you_ sure _?_

     Either way, she had to get into the apartment. He couldn't be certain of which one she lived in, if he even knew she lived in the vicinity. The complex was an easily confusing maze of buildings and trees - some of her friends still had trouble finding her apartment when they came over. 

     She shut the door to her Versa and, after checking to make sure it was locked, started trekking across the cold, frosty blacktop to the door to building C. Her fingers felt around in her right coat pocket for her knife - it was small, but it would be effective if she had to use it. She listened over the sound of her own footsteps for any other noise, like any accompanying footsteps behind her. If someone was to sneak up on her right now, she would probably pass out - that was how hard and fast her heart was beating. 

     With relief flooding her veins, she made it to the door without an incident and quickly let herself in. It was convenient to not have to hunt for a key to the building every time she wanted to come and go, but now it also worried her that just anyone could come and go. And there were no cameras on the property to monitor _who_ came and went.   
Plastic grocery bag of dirty dishes rustling in her left hand, she hitched her work bag up higher on her left shoulder as she stepped lightly and quickly up the stairs. She didn't want to stay in plain view of the big window by the staircase if she could help it. Not after the week she'd had. Her apartment key was at the ready in her right hand because she'd prepared herself to have everything at her fingertips while she was still in her car. Her little pocket knife was clutched in her left hand, partially concealed by the handles of the grocery bag. Looking behind her once, seeing nothing but her across-the-hall neighbor's closed door, she quickly shoved the key into the lock and turned it. At the same time, she heard the heavy door that led out to the parking lot creak open downstairs... The door that she had just come in from. 

     Whispering a cuss word, she opened her door as quietly as possible. She prayed that whoever was walking in downstairs didn't hear her keys jangle in the lock, or her bag rustle in her hand. There were three other apartments in this section besides hers - she prayed it was only one of her neighbors coming in, or the grounds keeper. Cracking open her door she slipped inside without a sound as the footsteps downstairs clomped around on the rug. She held her breath as she very quietly shut the door behind her, leaving the lights off inside her apartment. It was hard to hear anything over her heart pounding furiously in her chest, even as she leaned towards the door to listen harder. The footsteps stomped up the stairs, and her breathing was shallow with fear. As silently as she could she set her bags down on the chair that she knew was directly to her right, even though she couldn't see it in the dark. Getting as close to the door as she could without touching it, she peered out the peephole into the small hallway, the steps growing louder as whomever it was got closer. She was barely getting any air into her lungs with the anticipation. Her little knife was still clutched in her left hand, and she switched it to her dominant right hand when she realized she may have to use it after all. She jumped a bit when someone came into the line of sigh of the peephole, and she immediately let out a breath when she saw that it was only her neighbor from across the hall. Her shoulders relaxed, and her fingers loosened the death grip she had on the knife handle. She saw the elderly woman kick off her snow covered boots and leave them on the mat outside her own door, and then she let herself into her own apartment.

     She let out another sigh in her hiding spot in the dark, and took a step back from the door. For now, the coast was clear.

     Inhaling deeply for the first time she entered the apartment, suddenly a jumble of events happened seemingly all at once: She smelled an unfamiliar scent - masculine musk and a hint of some type of cologne; she felt heat at her left side and heard a beep come from right above her left ear; she looked up and saw a red light just above her head; her eyes adjusted enough to see a glint of silver above her head; strong hands grabbed her before she could shout, and then came a sharp pinprick in the right side of her neck. _Fuck_ , he'd jabbed her with a needle. She kicked out a leg, not knowing where his own legs were in the dark; his arms were still wrapped around her to keep her from attempting to attack him. Whatever he'd pricked her with was strong, and she could feel the effect of it immediately. It was mere seconds before her head went fuzzy and she blacked out, limbs going slack. The knife fell to the floor by her feet - she hadn't even gotten a chance to use it.


	2. A Different World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to:  
> A Different World by Korn
> 
> 10/9  
> 2:00am  
> 5 Days Earlier

     There was a chill in the air. The farther North he drove, the more he felt it. It was a definite change from the damp, heavy heat that hung in the air down in the South East region of the country. That was where he normally spent most of his time; this was a change, but a welcome one. In the Florida/Georgia area where he generally resided, the prey was becoming so...  _predictable_.  _Boring_. He couldn't remember the last time he'd grown bored. It was long before these days. In lieu of that, he decided to try a change of scenery. He hadn't traveled far out of his native Florida area in many years. The farthest he'd gone recently was Georgia, and it wasn't like that had even been a stretch. He'd made the decision to see what Upstate New York had to offer him. There were plenty of fish in the sea  _everywhere_ , but he normally liked to stick to heavily populated areas because then, there was an even bigger selection. For a brief moment, he'd pondered New York City, but almost immediately afterwards he'd shot down the idea. That particular area had never appealed to him. So he bypassed it entirely and went farther up North. 

     Even at night, he could see the differences between this place and down South. There were so many trees; pine trees. Thick woodland areas surrounded him, making the already dark night seem even darker. He actually had to use the high beams on his beloved car. Dense fog settled in the air in some areas as well. It was eerie;  _beautiful_. He could tell he was going to like it here. 

     The area he was in was not largely populated, but he was enjoying the drive nonetheless. He'd driven past a few houses here and there, some with the lights on. He kept to odd hours himself, so he was familiar with the sense of rising when it was dark outside.

     After about another hour of driving, he came to a blinking red stoplight that showed a few different roads he could take. If he went straight, he would head onto yet another barren backroad that was enshrouded by trees. If he took a right, he would be taken into what looked like a small town mockery of a city. Not the kind of city he was used to, no doubt, but a place that probably consisted of a few motels, a mall, some bars. Places where fishies liked to swim. He made a right turn, and much to his delight, a few yards up the road, he was greeted by a sign on the side of the street that signified that this was a  _college_ town. He would never be able to pronounce the name of this town, even if he spoke - but that didn't matter. There was a large mountain of trees and hills next to him, on his left, and he could make out lots of lights and buildings up in the woodland area; probably the college that had just been advertised to him.  _Perfect_. He was going to like this place very much. 

 

                                                                                           **************************

 10/9

5:00pm

     Her phone had already rang three times in the span of a half an hour - after she'd left work at 3, she'd walked home in a bad way. Probably because she'd not be going back to work at that particular place. It wasn't ideal, but she would have to deal with this hand that had been dealt whether she liked it or not. She had no choice in this matter. She was pissed off and not in the mood to deal with anymore disappointments this evening. She knew that she shouldn't even be going out tonight after she'd spontaneously become unemployed. The last thing she should do was spend money without knowing where her next paycheck was going to come from. Right now though, the thought of going out for drinks with her friends and catching up with them was the only thing she wanted to do. 

     In the process of freshening up her mascara, her phone started buzzing on the counter next to her once again. 

     "Come  _on_ ," she muttered angrily, looking down at the device with the mascara bottle in one hand and the wand in the other. She saw on the caller ID that it was her mother attempting to contact her.  _Either she's got a sixth sense or word travels fast._ Her anger dissipated at seeing who the caller was, and she reached down and hit the green telephone icon to answer the call, "Hi, mom."

     "Hi," Her mother's voice echoed through the small bathroom with a tinny sound as she was put on speaker, "Is everything alright?"

     "Um, not really. Why d'you ask?" 

     "I just got, like, fifteen texts from a random number telling me ' _Please tell Trinity I'm sorry; Trinity I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me_ '. And idea who's sorry and what they're sorry for?" 

     "Well, I would bet a million dollars that it's probably my boss - now  _former_ boss; I'll get to that in a minute - who will be very lucky if I don't pin him with a sexual harassment charge."

     A gasp from the other end of the phone followed her words, " _Oh my_ God _, honey!_ Are you  _okay_ _?!_ " 

     "Yeah. Pissed off and out of work, but other than that I'm fine." 

     "What did he  _do?_ Did he  _hurt_ you?" The poor woman sounded like she was close to tears. Trinity, on the other hand, simply replaced the wand into her mascara bottle, twisting it shut. 

     "No, ma, I'm fine, I promise. He forgot I wasn't his wife, I guess." Revulsion rolled through her at the thought of the expression on his face when he'd tried to kiss her - when he'd grabbed her around the waist. "He tried to kiss me and I slapped the shit outta him." 

     Another gasp. "Well  _good!_ Did you go to the police?" 

     This was the part she was semi-reluctant to tell her mother. "About that... They actually are probably going to come to me." 

     A pause from the other end of the phone. Then, "What do you mean?" 

     Trinity sighed, "After I slapped him - after he tried to  _kiss_ me - he called the cops and told them I assaulted him."

     Another pause, followed by, "I'm gonna kill him myself. How  _dare_ he! Who the hell does he think he is?!" 

     "Relax, mom, trust me, I've got this. No way am I gonna be arrested or  _whatever_ it is the cops do when you're accused of assault. I'll tell 'em what really happened. If I have any trouble I'll just call Uncle Pete." Trinity's uncle by marriage was a lawyer, and a good one at that. She always asked him for help when she needed answers about legal advice. 

     "Good, good thought. Any trouble and you call me - I will speak with them and  _also_ tell them what really happened. Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come home?" The two used to live together, and a few months ago her mother had moved out of their apartment to start a new job in a different county. She wasn't that far away, but Trinity really didn't think it was necessary for her to come home every time a hat dropped. However, she did appreciate her mom's concern for her. 

     "No, it's okay. I'm actually going out with Lynn and Wilma tonight - we're going to The Wagon for karaoke night."

     "Great! That'll hopefully take your mind off of things! I'm so glad!" 

     "I feel bad spending money when I don't know when or  _where_ I'm gonna get my next paycheck from though, you know?" She voiced the concern that was the main thing floating around in her mind right now - aside from the thought of what she would do to her former boss should she ever run into him again. "I feel like I should stay home and look for jobs."

     "Tee, go out and have fun - worry about it tomorrow. It's not going to do you any good to sit at home and think about it. Give yourself a night off. Do some job hunting tomorrow - check Indeed.com. They're a good source to start - that's where I found this job." 

     Trinity smiled for the first time since she got home. Talking to her mother sometimes made her think everything was going to be okay. Other times they drove each other crazy, but they would always love each other. "Thanks, ma."

     "You don't ever have to thank me, sweetie - are you sure you don't want me to come home?" 

     "No, you have fun this weekend." Her mom was going on a bus trip with some friends down to Vermont to check out the stores in the fall. "I promise I'll be fine, really."

     "You'll find something, Tee, don't worry. Look outside of town - the jobs are shit in that Podunk place, anyways. You'll find something better, I'm sure of it."

                                                                                          

                                                                             *****************************

10/9

9:00pm

      "You know what? I think everything is gonna be  _fine!_ " 

     Four hours, two amaretto sours and some awesome bar food later, this she what she came out with. She wasn't even drunk - she had a buzz making the blood in her veins bubble and her cheeks flush, but that was it. It was probably being out with her good friends, just like she would on any other night, listening to the country music playing on the old fashioned juke box, talking, laughing, having a great time. In a lot of cases, that could be the cure for just about anything.  _What am I so worried about?_ _Everything is gonna be fine!_  

     Wilma smacked the tabletop with her hand, making her drink wobble on the wooden surface, " _That's_ the spirit, girl! You don't need that old gasbag's shit in your life! There's something  _way_ better out there, trust me!" 

     "Really, though," Lynn chimed in, sipping on her own drink, "And I always knew - you guys are gonna laugh - I always  _knew_ there was something creepy about him."

     Trinity rolled her eyes and Wilma said  _Oh Lord have mercy_. There was laughter in the background coming from the bar - the three girls were at a table closer to the door; their usual spot. It got really hot in this country bar, even in the fall and winter. Lots of people managed to squeeze into this small hole in the wall, so the three liked to know where their exit was in case it got too crowded. 

     "It's true!" Lynn insisted, "Every time I saw him I  _knew_ there was something off. You know how with certain people you just  _know_ sometimes?" 

     Trinity nodded with an exaggeratedly serious frown, and Wilma said  _No_. 

     "Fuck you guys!" Lynn waved them off, picking up her drink while the other two girls snickered. The bar wasn't too crowded right at the moment, even thought it was a Friday night. It was enough to create a pleasant buzz in the background mixed with the sounds of country songs playing over the speakers above their heads. 

     "No but seriously, what made you think he was weird?" Trinity asked, "I never got any weird vibes or anything, and I worked with the guy all the time."

     "Just..." Lynn shook her head, trying to explain, "I don't know, it was something in the way he looked at other people. It was like he was mocking them inside his head - figuring out a way to manipulate them just for fun. Does any of that make sense or do I just sound paranoid?" 

     Trinity shrugged, "I mean before today I definitely would've said paranoid, but..."

     "Same here," Wilma agreed, picking up her burger to take a bite. 

     "Total creeper." Trinity concluded. 

     "And what kind of a fucking  _loser_ , I mean," Wilma scoffed, " _Assault? Seriously?_ Like, no offense Tee but I can't see you assaulting anyone... for no reason." 

     Trinity cracked up laughing, setting down her chili dog so she didn't drop it, and Lynn added, "Yeah, only if you were really pissed. Like if my boss tried to kiss me I'd punch him too. I just can't believe the cops are being such assholes about this."

     "I know. That's why I didn't wait around for them to get there 'cuz I'm like  _Fuck this!_ I ain't goin' to jail!" Trinity raised her hands, palms up, offering all the fucks she gave about what the cops thought about her to the heavens above. "If they really believe that liar's ass!" 

     "Is that why you still came out tonight? You're living it up?" Lynn snickered jokingly. 

     "Aww yeah; my last night of freedom!" Trinity laughed along with her friends. "Tomorrow I might be arrested! The cops have probably already been to my apartment by now." 

     "Cheers, girl," Wilma raised her glass, some of her beer sloshing over the side of the rim and splashing onto the table, "I'll drink to you telling the boys in blue to go fuck themselves!" 

     "Wow, Wil," Lynn cracked up, "Nothing like badmouthing your own profession."

      "First of all, I'm a fucking  _meter maid_ , so it, like, doesn't even  _count_ as being a cop," Wilma said, wagging a perfectly manicured finger in the air, "Secondly, that just means I have more of a right than anyone else to bitch and complain about them." 

     The three continued to chat and laugh, and the bar got busier as the night went by. About forty five minutes passed when Wilma suddenly leaned forward at the table, motioning for the other two to lean closer to her, "See that guy that just walked in? Red t-shirt?" 

     "Yeah," Trinity said, eyeing said guy as he walked across the room towards the bar. He looked like one of the college kids - half of the people in the bar right now were college age people. "What about him?" 

     "Don't say anything to anyone else about this - we just heard about it at work today, so I'm not supposed to be talking about it because it's technically not confirmed - but he dates a girl who goes to the college and she's apparently  _missing_. Along with one of her friends. They never came home from a party late last night." 

     Trinity felt a chill crawl up her spine at the other girl's words. "That's creepy, and nothing has been heard about them?"

     "No, and since it hasn't been that long since they've been gone it hasn't become official yet, but the cops are keeping their eyes out for them. Apparently both of their roommates noticed that they weren't in the dorms this morning for classes, and they reported it. The college called the police and just asked if they could try and figure out what was going on." 

     "Well, not to sound bad, but I feel like the college kids always go 'missing', and then everyone finds out that they actually went to some guy's house and just didn't feel like going to class the next day. I mean, that's what  _I_ did when I was in college." Lynn replied, appearing to not take the story very seriously. "I'm sure they'll show up - maybe they continued partying into the next day." 

     "Is that  _also_ what you did when you were in college?" Trinity joked. She was the youngest of the group at 23, and Lynn was the oldest at 28. 

     "Oh hell yeah," Lynn picked up her drink with a wink, "How do you think I met my husband?" 

     The three laughed and joked some more, forgetting all about the conversation. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, you probably love Laid to Rest/Chromey as much as I do, so I really hope you enjoy this story!! Just a little something that popped into my head after watching the movies that morphed into OMG I HAVE TO WRITE THIS DOWN *sidenote with spoilers* I'm also not following the whole 'chromeskull has a wife' thing, because I just didn't find that to be at all believable (if you haven't seen the end of the second one I'm sorry!)


End file.
